1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension for a running toy and a running toy. For more detail, the present invention relates to a suspension for a running toy and a running toy, which have each simple structure, and can properly ground wheels.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, a running toy (such as a vehicle toy) comprising right and left knuckle arms (turning member) for turning right and left steering wheels (wheel) to the right and the left around a predetermined shaft, and a tie rod (connecting member) for connecting the right and left knuckle arms with each other, which constitute a turning pair with the right and left knuckle arms, has been known. The running toy steers by moving the tie rod to the right and the left.
By the way, with regard to the vehicle toy, when the vehicle toy is running, it is required that all the front and rear wheels thereof are grounded in order that the vehicle toy runs steadily.
Therefore, the vehicle toy has been provided with a suspension in an earlier development. This suspension for the vehicle toy is constructed, for example, so that the right and left knuckle arms which are provided with the right and left steering wheels (front wheel) may be movable vertically, and so that each knuckle arm may be provided with a coiled spring. Thus, by using the coiled spring, the suspension absorbs shocks which the front wheels of the vehicle toy receives from a road surface according to bumps of a running surface. In addition, the suspension grounds the right and left front wheels.
As described above, the suspension grounds the right and left steering wheels by using each coiled spring with which the right and left knuckle arms are provided. However, there are many cases that a difference in the characteristics between the right and left coiled springs is caused. Therefore, there is some possibility that the right and left steering wheels are not properly grounded. In this case, there is a problem that the vehicle toy cannot steer steadily. Moreover, because each of the right and left knuckle arms is provided with a coiled spring, the assembly of the suspension is complicated. Furthermore, there is another problem, such as, that the number of components used in the suspension becomes more.
This invention is accomplished in order to solve the above-described problems. An object of the present invention is to provide a suspension for a toy and a vehicle toy, which can properly ground right and left wheels.
In accordance with the first aspect of the invention, a suspension for a running toy, comprises:
right and left turning members for turning right and left wheels in clockwise and counterclockwise directions around each predetermined shaft;
a connecting member for connecting the right and left turning members with each other, and for constituting a turning pair with each of the right and left turning members; and
a biasing member having right and left edge portions, which is supported in a middle of a width direction of the running toy, and which extends on the right and left turning members, the right and left edge portions being elastically deformable vertically;
wherein the right and left turning members are turned around the predetermined shaft by moving the connecting member in right and left directions;
the right and left turning members are constructed so as to be movable vertically in a predetermined range; and
the turning members are pressed with the right and left edge portions by using a biasing force which is caused by elastically deforming the biasing member, so that the right and left wheels are grounded to a road surface.
Here, the xe2x80x9cbiasing memberxe2x80x9d may be constructed by superimposing a plurality of biasing member pieces, such as leaf springs. However, preferably, the biasing member is constructed by one biasing member piece, such as one leaf spring. Moreover, material for the xe2x80x9cbiasing memberxe2x80x9d is not limited to metal. Plastic or the like may be used as the material.
According to the suspension for a running toy, which has such a structure, because the right and left wheels are grounded to the road surface by using a biasing force which is caused by elastically deforming the right and left edge portions of the biasing member, the wheels can be properly grounded to the road surface. The reason for obtaining the above effect is that, because the suspension uses the right and left edge portions of the biasing member, there is little difference in the characteristics relating to the biasing force.
Moreover, because there is no need for providing each of the right and left turning members with a biasing member, the number of components used in the suspension is decreased, and the assembly of the suspension becomes easier.
In accordance with the second aspect of the invention, a suspension for a running toy having a wheel shaft for attaching right and left wheels, comprises:
a biasing member which is elastically deformable vertically, and which contacts with the wheel shaft in a middle of a width direction of the running toy;
wherein the wheel shaft is constructed so as to be movable vertically in a predetermined range, and to perform a seesaw motion by using a contact portion with the biasing member as a fulcrum; and
turning members are pressed at the contact portion by using a biasing force which is caused by elastically deforming the biasing member, so that the right and left wheels are grounded to a road surface.
Here, the xe2x80x9cbiasing memberxe2x80x9d may be constructed by superimposing a plurality of biasing member pieces, such as leaf springs. However, preferably, the biasing member is constructed by one biasing member piece, such as one leaf spring. Moreover, material for the xe2x80x9cbiasing memberxe2x80x9d is not limited to metal. Plastic or the like may be used as the material.
According to the suspension for a running toy, which has such a structure, because the right and left wheels are grounded to the road surface by using a biasing force which is caused by elastically deforming the biasing member provided in the middle of the width direction, the wheels can be properly grounded to the road surface.
Moreover, the number of components used in the suspension is decreased, and the assembly of the suspension becomes easier.
In accordance with the third aspect of the invention, a suspension for a running toy having a wheel shaft for attaching right and left wheels, comprises:
a biasing member which extends on the wheel shaft, and which is supported in a middle of a width direction of the running toy so that right and left edge portions of the biasing member are elastically deformable vertically;
wherein the wheel shaft is constructed so as to be movable vertically in a predetermined range; and
the wheel shaft is pressed with the right and left edge portions by using a biasing force of the biasing member, so that the right and left wheels are grounded to a road surface.
According to the suspension for a running toy, which has such a structure, because the right and left wheels are grounded to the road surface by using a biasing force which is caused by elastically deforming the right and left edge portion of the biasing member, the wheels can be properly grounded to the road surface. The reason for obtaining the above effect is that, because the suspension uses the right and left edge portions of the biasing member, there is little difference in the characteristics relating to the biasing force.
Moreover, the number of components used in the suspension is decreased, and the assembly of the suspension becomes easier.
In accordance with the fourth aspect of the invention, a running toy comprises the suspension for a running toy as described in any one of the first to the third aspects.
According to such a running toy, because the running toy comprises any one of the suspensions for a running toy, the wheels can be properly grounded to the road surface.
In this running toy, it is preferable that the biasing member is detachable.
According to the running toy having such a structure, the biasing member can be changed to another one having a different elastic coefficient, in accordance with the state of the road surface.